


Metroid CD-i

by Will_Keaton



Category: Metroid Series
Genre: Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Keaton/pseuds/Will_Keaton
Summary: Years ago a bunch of Metroid fans got together and thought, "If Phillips had made a Metroid game for their CD-i, what would it have been like?" This is the script for the cutscenes they imagined would be used in that game.





	Metroid CD-i

This is set immediately following the events of Metroid II, wherein Samus befriended the Metroid hatchling, which she named Squiggy.

Somewhere in deep space...

_Samus' ship flies across the screen._

_Inside_

**Samus:** Well, we've almost made it back to Earth.

 **Squiggy:** Skree!

 **Samus:** I'm sure you'll love it there Squiggy. It's a beautiful planet with all kinds of- What in the galaxy?!

_Earth comes into view surrounded by an armada of Space Pirate ships._

**Samus:** This looks bad! We should head to Galactic HQ and find out what's going on!

_At Galactic HQ._

**General Geemer:** Samus! I'm glad you're here! Space Pirates are invading Earth with an army of metroids! The President has authorized me to order you to defeat the metroids and stop Mother Brain!

 **Samus:** NO! That's impossible! I exploded her!

 **General Geemer:** Not anymore. That's why we need you Samus. You're the only one who can save Earth!

 **Samus:** Consider it done General. Come on Squiggy. We're going to kick some space pirate butt!

 **Squiggy:** Skree!

***

 **General Geemer:** Samus. We have a problem. It seems your old bounty hunting rival “Big Time” Brannigan has taken control of our maximum security space prison. If we don't act quickly he'll release all the prisoners. Then we'll really have something to worry about!

***

_On the Space Prison_

**Brannigan:** Well, well, well. If it isn't Samus Aran.

 **Samus:** Give it up Brannigan! You can't win!

 **Brannigan:** You don't scare me four-limbs! I'm the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy and I'm going to prove it, by blowing you away!

***

 **Brannigan:** This is impossible! I can't lose! I'm “Big Time” Brannigan, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy!

 **Samus:** Now you're going to have to change your name to “Hard Time” Brannigan.

***

 **General Geemer:** Treachery abounds Samus. Commander Nemo has betrayed us and kidnapped the president! You have to rescue him!

***

 **Samus:** Nemo you traitor! Why did you turn on us?

 **Nemo:** I just like being on the winning side, that's all.

 **Samus:** Well you picked the wrong side then. Because Justice will always triumph over evil! Now get ready to be blown into space dust you filthy traitor!!

***

 **Nemo:** Oh no!

_A strange worm/bug creature crawls out of Nemo's nose. Samus shoots it and it explodes._

**Samus:** It looks like that creature was using mind control on Nemo's brain the entire time. I knew he couldn't be a traitor.

_A large human-sized worm-like creature appears. It is disgusting beyond all measure, dripping slime from every orifice. It speaks using only a series of shlorps and other disgusting sounds._

**Samus:** No need to thank me Mr. President! It's all part of a day's work! Now if you'll excuse me I have a planet to save!

***

 **General Geemer:** More bad news. Kraid has captured Earth's central power station in the Amazon Jungle. You have to get it back.

***

 **Kraid:** Samus. Have you come to stop me?

 **Samus:** We both have. You don't stand a chance against both me AND Squiggy!

 **Squiggy:** Skree!

 **Kraid:** That's what you think. Once I'm done with that floating appetizer I'm going to move on to the main course. You!

***

 **Kraid:** I can't believe it! You defeated me again!

 **Samus:** That's right Kraid. Now it's time to put an end to your power play. _(Samus fires a rocket at Kraid and he explodes.)_

***

 **General Geemer:** Samus, we've uncovered another sinister plot! Ridley has taken a platoon of Space Pirates deep into the Earth's core. He's going to detonate a bomb that will destroy the entire planet!

 **Samus:** Not if I have anything to say about it!

***

 **Ridley:** Welcome to my parlour, said the dragon to the bounty hunter.

 **Samus:** This is it Ridley. Today I bring you to Justice!

 **Ridley:** No. Today I'm going to turn your spine into a necklace!

 **Samus:** Just try it!

 **Ridley:** Soon. First I have to arm the bomb. Catch me if you can!

***

 **Ridley:** So you found me.

 **Samus:** You killed my parents!

 **Ridley:** And now I'm going to kill you. Then I'm going to use your intestines as a jump rope!

 **Samus:** Over my dead body!

***

 **Ridley:** You killed me. How rude.

***

 **General Geemer:** Congratulations Samus. The space pirates will think twice before trying to take over the world again.

 **Samus:** Maybe. But this war isn't over yet. Not until I go back to Zebes and explode Mother Brain again. Come on Squiggy! It's time for the ultimate final battle!

 **Squiggy:** Skree!

***

 **Mother Brain:** Samus. I thought you'd come.

 **Samus:** Your reign of terror is over! I've come to put an end to your fiendish schemes forever and ever.

 **Mother Brain:** I don't think so. Not with an army of metroids protecting me.

 **Army of metroids:** Skree!

 **Samus:** Oh no! Metroids! I must shoot at them with my freeze ray and then fire five rockets at them if I am to have any hope of winning.

***

 **Mother Brain:** So, you made it past my army of metroids. Just as I knew you would.

 **Samus:** It doesn't matter what you do. I'm making Earth safe for Freedom and nothing is going to stop me!

 **Mother Brain:** Fool! I am the most intelligent being in the universe! My I.Q. is too big for you to even comprehend! I am too smart to ever be defeated!

***

 **Samus:** This is for Freedom! _(Fires rocket.)_ This is for Hope! _(Fires rocket.)_ And this is for Justice! _(Fires rocket.)_

**Mother Brain:** NOOOOOOOOO!!!!

_Mother Brain's tank explodes._

***

_Later, inside Samus' ship._

**General Geemer:** _(Over the T.V.)_ : Samus you've done it. The space pirates are defeated and Earth is safe again. How can we ever thank you enough?

 **Samus:** You don't need to thank me sir. Because now there is true peace in space!


End file.
